There has been proposed a charged particle beam transfer method wherein a pattern formed on reticle in a divided state into many sub fields is illuminated in consecutive order through raster or step-and-repeat scanning with a charged particle beam. Therein a pattern image of the illuminated sub field is to be projected on a certain position of a radiation sensitive substrate. The whole pattern is projected through stitch the sub field pattern images together on a radiation sensitive substrate. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,151, etc.) Also, there has been proposed two types reticles, the one is scattering a membrane reticle which provides pattern layer consisting of patterned scattering layers on a thin membrane that transmits most of electron beam, and the other is a stencil reticle which have a pattern holes on a membrane. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,213, etc.) Electron beams scattered by the scattering area cannot pass through the contrast aperture (crossover aperture) which is disposed in the projection optics of the exposure system. The patterned beams that have passed through the aperture form a demagnified projection image of the pattern on the wafer.
In the charged particle beam transfer method which for such fine pattern projection as above-described, beam blurs and projection images distort due to the space charge effect, when a beam current is made larger in order to raise throughput. Particularly, when pattern density is not uniform in a sub field, the above-described distortion or blur comes larger and lowers the projection accuracy.